


Coming Back

by jacquelee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: Femslashverse, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Inara's viewpoint. What were her thoughts after she came back to the Serenity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [femslashverse](http://femslashverse.livejournal.com) challenge.

Sometimes I envy you.   
The way you laugh.  
The way you move.  
The way you can be happy about everything.   
The way you see the world. 

I pretend that I know things.  
I pretend that what I do is right.  
I pretend that I am happy.  
I pretend that I don’t need you or anyone else.

But the truth is that I do.   
The truth is, I missed you.   
I missed your smile.  
I missed the smell of your hair.  
I missed the way you would lean into me.

I never wanted to come back,   
But here I am again.   
Serenity. You. Both the same.   
You smile at me.  
Just a little smile but it means the world.  
And finally I know where I belong.


End file.
